Question: Given that $0\le x_3 \le x_2 \le x_1\le 1$ and $(1-x_1)^2+(x_1-x_2)^2+(x_2-x_3)^2+x_3^2=\frac{1}{4},$ find $x_1.$
Explanation: By QM-AM, we have
$$\sqrt{\frac{(1-x_1)^2+(x_1-x_2)^2+(x_2-x_3)^2+x_3^2}{4}} \ge \frac{(1-x_1)+(x_1-x_2)+(x_2-x_3)+x_3}{4} = \frac{1}{4}.$$Taking the square of both sides, and then multiplying both sides by $4$ gives us,
$$(1-x_1)^2+(x_1-x_2)^2+(x_2-x_3)^2+x_3^2 \ge \frac{1}{4}.$$Equality occurs if and only if $1-x_1=x_1-x_2=x_2-x_3=x_3 = \frac{1}{4}$.  We can solve to get $x_1 = \boxed{\frac{3}{4}},$ $x_2 = \frac{1}{2},$ and $x_3 = \frac{1}{4}.$